The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya is a film based on the fourth light novel of the Haruhi Suzumiya series of the same name. It was released in Japanese theaters on February 6, 2010, and has been licensed by Bandai Entertainment. Plot Summary The story takes place from December 17 until December 24, a month after Kyon's school's cultural festival. On December 17, everything is normal. Haruhi Suzumiya's club, the SOS Brigade, plans to have a nabe party for Christmas. Nabe is a Japanese food dish. However, the next day, Kyon arrives at school and finds out everything has changed. Haruhi and Itsuki Koizumi are missing, and Ryoko Asakura, an alien that tried to attack Kyon, but was defeated by Yuki Nagato and erased, mysteriously returned to the school. Kunikida says she had only been gone for a day with a cold that was going around. Mikuru Asahina does not recognize Kyon at all and Yuki Nagato is an ordinary human, but is still quite. Only Kyon is aware that everything is different. The only clue about the mysterious changes is a bookmark left by the real alien version of Yuki before everything was changed, telling him to gather 'keys' to run a program. Whilst wondering about this clue, he gets to know the new Yuki. As December 20 comes, Kyon learns from his friend Taniguchi that Haruhi was at another high school the whole time, along with Itsuki. By revealing his identity to her as 'John Smith' (his alias when he first travelled back in time and assisted a young Haruhi), Kyon manages to convince Haruhi to believe his story. With Haruhi's assistance, Kyon gathers up the old SOS Brigade together in the club room, thus bringing the keys necessary for a program built by alien Yuki. Wanting to go back to his orignal, interesting life, Kyon activates the program and goes back in time to a festival that happened three years ago. After meeting up with the future Mikuru, he obtains an uninstall program from the past's Yuki, which needs to be shot at the culprit right after the change in the early hours of December 18. Returning to the present, Kyon finds the culprit, Yuki, who had borrowed Haruhi's power to change everyone's memories except Kyon's, giving him the choice of which world he'd rather live in. Kyon tries to install the program but is stabbed by Ryoko, showing that even though she is an ordinary girl, she is still very dangerous. Before Ryoko can finish him off, he is rescued by future counterparts of Yuki, Mikuru and himself. Kyon wakes up a few days later in a hospital, where the world is back to normal, but almost everyone thinks Kyon has been in a coma since the day everything changed because he had fallen down the stairs. When Yuki mentions to Kyon how the Data Integration Thought Entity would punish her for her actions, Kyon tells her to let them know that if they ever do, he can tell Haruhi about him being John Smith and have her alter reality so they wouldn't exist. As December 24 comes and his everyday life returns, Kyon decides to put off going back to rescue himself so he can try Haruhi's nabe. Category:Films Category:The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Haruhi Suzumiya